Forgotten
by turning.the.pages.in.time
Summary: This is the story of Margo Violet Dursley. The only real sister Harry Potter ever knew.
1. What You Didn

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.  
Of course, you probably already knew that.  
Mr. Dursley was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck at all, but he did have a large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had twice the normal amount of neck, which came in handy as she spent a large amount of her time craning over garden fences , spying on her neighbors.  
But you probably knew that too. You know all about the tragic story of the young boy who's parents died a terrible death, and was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle. A lot of you have probably learned about his finding out about magic, and his many adventures that soon followed. You're probably a huge fan right?  
Well, what you don't know about the magical world, is that Harry was never completely alone.  
Margo Violet Dursley was born to Vernon and Petunia Dursley the same day their son Dudley was born. They were seemingly perfect children, fraternal twins, actually. Margo was always the more intelligent of the two siblings, being the holder of having the first 'firsts', (words, steps, etc.) and was considerably quieter than the other.  
At the age of 1, a new baby joined the family and Margo took an immediate liking to him, even though her parents did not seem particularly happy about the new addition. At the age of 4, Harry and Margo were inseperable, Margo protecting Harry from her oaf (even at 4) of a brother. At 6 years old, Margo was shipped off to a boarding school 'For the academically gifted'. At the age of 8, Margo was sent to a different boarding school for the 'Artistically talented'.  
On the summer of her 11th birthday Margo came back, Harry and Margo were still the best of friends, Margo helping Harry with his chores and hanging out with each other every day.  
And this, is where our story begins.

* * *

Margo woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside of her window, specifically an owl. Margo vaguely wondered why an owl would be perched outside of her window in the daytime, but quickly brushed it off as she stretched her aching arms. Sunlight was filtering through the curtains as she had forgotten to close them before she had gone to bed. Harry and Margo has stayed up late talking last night, Harry wishing her a happy birthday at 11:59 according to the clock in her room, Harry always remembered that the shoddy clock in her room was always exactly one minute late. They always wished each other happy birthday at midnight, every since Harry's 7th birthday and Margo and Harry had stayed up later than usual.  
Margo glance around her room, quickly locating where she had left her camera, and slipping it around her neck before getting out of bed. Margo's camera could be found around her neck from the moment she woke up, to the moment she got into bed almost every single day. An old polaroid camera, a present from her 7th birthday. Instant pictures covered one wall of her walls almost entirely and she also had a box filled with them. Margo quickly changed into her clothes for the day and exited her room, lightly treading the stairs in case Harry was still asleep. Margo doubted that Harry would still in bed, mom would have woken him up by now.  
Sure enough, Harry was stood over the table setting the bacon down when she walked into the dining room. Margo gave Harry a hug and a good morning along with the rest of her family, excluding Dudley as he was about to throw a tantrum about the amount of Birthday presents mum and dad had gotten. Margo rolled her eyes and ate a piece of bacon as Mum promised to buy him two more presents. She gave Harry another piece of bacon off of her plate, knowing her mother hadn't given him much to eat last night. After finishing her bacon, Margo sat down in front of her three presents that she asked for every year. Mum and Dad always set her presents in the corner apart from Dudley's. Harry sat next to her as she began opening her presents. Margo snapped a picture of Harry when he smiled at her. SHe had gotten a new notebook, a series of books, and a new bag to carry her camera and pictures around in.  
She got up and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.  
"Bad news, Vernon." Mum says, her face grim as she hung up the phone. "Mrs. Figgs broke her leg. She can't take him." Mum's head jerked towards Harry. "What are we going to do?"  
Margo smiled, "He could come with us to the Zoo! I never get to have a friend come with us. Harry is my friend." She piped up.  
Her mother grimaced, looking at her father for confirmation.  
Dudley suddenly screwed up his face and let out a loud wail, "I.. don't.. want... him t-to come!" Dudley wailed between great sobs. Margo scoffed. "He sp-poils e-everything!"  
"It's my birthday too, Dudley! I want Harry to come!" Margo argued. This was a rare occasion as Margo rarely asked for anything from anyone. She rarely spoke in the first place.  
Everyone was slightly taken aback from Margo's outburst, the room was awkwardly quiet until the doorbell rang. "Oh good Lord they're here!"


	2. Shocked To Say The Least

Margo found herself squished between Harry and Dudley in the back of the car half an hour later. It wasn't the most pleasant experience since Dudley was a very large boy and took up almost two seats by himself. The ride to the zoo was uneventful, aside from Dad yelling at Harry for talking about his dream about a flying motorcycle. Margo reminded herself to ask Harry about the dream later.  
It was hot outside today, so Mum bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams. I asked for a double popsicle for Harry and I to share, but then the lady asked him what he wanted, to which Mum and Dad had to get him something. They got him a cheap Lemon Ice Pop, He was surprised, that it actually tasted well. Margo was just happy that Harry was happy and she was able to spend time with her best friend on her birthday for once.

Due to the fact that she always defended Harry, her brother wasnt very fond of her and neither was his best friend, Piers. Margo didn't like Piers either. She never forgave him after the incident in Year 1, when him and his friends chased her around the school and kept pushing me, causing her to break her arm. Harry had it worse since she had stopped going to their school in Year 3 since she wasn't there to soften the blow she guessed.

Margo only had one or two friends at her new school which was more than she'd ever had before, but Harry will always be Margo's best friend.

For lunch, they all ate in the Zoo restaurant, and Harry was able to get a Knickerbocker Glory as Dudley threw a tantrum. Margo never understood why he threw so many tantrums.

"I think this has been the best day of my life so far." Harry whispered to her after finishing his.

She smiled at him before whispering back, "Me too." Then she snapped a picture of him and his ice cream. Margo felt she had to document today as much as possible.

After lunch, they went to the reptile house at Margo's request. It was cold and dark and she loved it. Her friends at school always said she was odd for liking reptiles but she usually ignored their teasing. Margo dragged Harry along with her to the large Boa Constrictor.

Margo kneeled down before the glass, taking a picture, careful not to disturb the large snake. "You're beautiful." She whispered. The snake was sleeping, so she didn't want to wake it up with the flash. Dudley suddenly pressed his face against the glass, his nose smashed against it. "Make it move, Dad." He whined. Harry and Margo rolled their eyes and continued looking at the snake, trying to ignore him.

Dad taps on the glass, but the snake doesn't move. "Leave him alone dad! He's sleeping." Margo said, moving to get up and help Harry up from the ground, when Piers pushed her back down. Margo glared at the boy as he and Dudley rush over to see the snake move.

Dudley rolls his eyes and whined, "This is so boring!" He shuffles away to look at something probably deadly and violent.  
"It must be so lonely in there." Margo said, shocking both Harry and her when they said it at the same time.  
"Stupid people drumming their hands on the glass trying to get you to move… Yeah I get that too…" Harry trailed off then freezes.  
"Harry?" Margo looked at the boa constrictor and notice something, it looked as if it's trying to communicate with him, and Harry is communicating back. "Wow, that's-"  
"DUDLEY, ! LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Piers shouted, his high voice hurting her ears. She found herself wishing she had selective ear plugs. Dudley appeared out of nowhere and punched Harry in the ribs. Margo barely had time to do anything before Piers pushed her into the wall. Well, tried to push her into the wall, as soon as Piers touched her, he flew down the hall, landing on his bum. From there he sat there shocked.  
She stood there frozen, staring at him down the hallway. She then heard an ear-shattering scream. She turned around to see the boa constrictor slithering towards her, it's scales glittering in the few lights in the room. It snapped playfully at Dudley's ankles, before brushing against hers. Despite her shock, she reached down and stroked the snake as it passed her on its' journey through the exhibit. People were shouting all around trying to get away from the snake.  
She looked up again and smirked. The keeper of the reptile house was shocked to say the least.


	3. The Mysterious Letters

Margo sat in her room that evening, fiddling with her camera. She felt bad for her brother, not Dudley, but Harry. He was under going punishment for the events that had taken place at the zoo, even though there was no way he had removed the glass. _Right? _ There had to be some sort of scientific explanation. Deep down she knew something was up, but she didn't want to admit it.

She cared for Harry, a lot, it was probably unhealthy. It hurt that she wasn't able to see him as much as she wanted to, but they wrote each other, and that was all they could hope for. They had been best friends since forever and she didn't know what she'd do without him. Her bedroom door suddenly opened, slamming against the wall and Dudley barged in, a glare on his face.

_Oh boy._ She thought.

"Why is Piers scared of you, freak?"

Margo hid her camera underneath her pillow, she knew Dudley would destroy it if it was in plain sight. She shrugged her shoulders, feigning ignorance. "I have no idea. Why don't you ask him?"  
"He doesn't want to come over anymore, he said you did somethin' to him." His face was red, she knew he was angry. There was a part of Margo who actually enjoyed egging her brother; despite the fact that she knew the next day him and his friends would beat her up. That was always a hassle when coming home, but she was usually able to cover up the bruises, except for the black eyes; for those, she would make up an excuse about tripping and falling someplace or other. It wasn't that big of a deal she was used to it. Sh e tried not to feel too bad for herself, after all, Harry had it much worse.

"Well, I don't know why he would be scared." She shrugged, "Can you please leave my room?"

Dudley stared at her for a moment, and she almost thought he was going to hit her; but he stormed out of the room, the door closing just as it had when he had first come into the room. She stood still, staring at the door. For some reason, she felt extremely uneasy. _She _didn't even know why he was scared. She hadn't actually done that to Piers though, had she? She didn't even have enough body strength to throw another person across a room.

Margo shook her head and turned back to her bed and laid down. She was too tired for this. Harry hadn't been able to come out of the cupboard until his and Dudley's summer holidays had begun. Margo had begged her parents to let him out, she knew the way her parents treated Harry was horrible, and she didn't like it at all.

During the summer holidays, Margo took a few classes around town. Mostly art classes. The summers at home were mostly uneventful, so she tried to stay away from home. Her parents didn't really mind in the first place, they didn't care for as much as they care for their precious _Diddykins_. She payed for her classes using money that she earned tending Mrs. Figgs' garden, and birthday money. It was only a plus that the teachers liked her and gave her a discount.  
Margo also liked to take Harry with her to a few classes and they would do something afterward, like go to the park or play in the small foresty area near the park. It was on this particular day however, when Margo had not been able to bring Harry, that things began to happen that can only be described as _odd._  
It was a Thursday which meant that she had her acrylics class. It was her favorite, and she always made a point to stay as long as possible, cleaning things up for Miss. Welch, and sorting papers. She arrived home much later than usual, so late that the postman was almost to the number 12. Margo smiled to herself;she had come home the latest she ever had. A foul stench entered her nose as soon as she opened the front door.  
She set her bag on the floor as she leaned down to take off her shoes, as they were covered in paint and she didn't want to risk damaging her mother's wood floors. The mail fell through the slot and she heard her brother and Harry's voices from the living room, before seeing Harry hurry into the hall.  
"Hey, Margo. " He greeted," How was your class?"  
Margo smiled, and looked up from untying the knot in her laces, "Same as usual." Margo looked down at the mail on the mat. There wasn't very much."Not much mail today is there."  
Harry picked up the mail and looked at the three envelopes and the postcard, that looked like it was from Aunt Marge, her namesake. Nothing she would be very interested in Margo decided, and returned to her laces.  
"There's letters.." Harry remarked, "for both of us." She finally gave up and yanked her shoe off. She stood up and looked at the mail in Harry's hands.  
"No way." She was about to take the letter wither name on it when she heard her father's gruff voice from the other room. Harry handed her the letter and they quickly made their way living room.  
Margo examined the envelope, her eyes scanning over it curiously. The only letter she had ever gotten at home was the acceptance letter for school, and now she had an actual letter. There wasn't even a doubt it was for her. It was there. Clear as day! Right down to her bedroom.

**Miss. M. Dursley**

**Second Bedroom to the ****Right**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging,**

**Surrey**

How odd, she thought. Not even a return address.  
The envelope was thick and heavy which meant maybe it was another school application, but no school would address a letter like that. It was written in a shiny emerald ink, and there wasn't even a stamp! How could it be from a school?  
The back of the envelope only had a wax seal on it displaying a beautiful coat of arms that Margo wanted to draw immediately. She leaned against the kitchen counter and began to open it while her father opened the other mail. There were two pieces of paper inside and Margo began to read the first.

_**Hogwarts School Of-**_

She didn't even get to finish reading before it was snatched out of her hands by her horror-stricken mother. She looked as if she was about to faint, but the only thing Margo could think of was "Hogwarts". What kind of school name even is that? She needed to find out.  
"Can I please have my letter back, Mum?" She asked, but her mother didn't pay any attention. Margo turned to ask her father what was wrong, but only then did she notice it was dead silent. Her parents were just staring at each other, almost as if someone had died.  
Margo was slightly annoyed, she wanted answers. "Mum? Dad?"  
"I WANT TO READ THE LETTER!" Dudley shrieked. She glared at her brother.  
"I want to read the letter," Harry stated. "As it's _mine._" Harry seemed frustrated and she certainly knew how she felt. Margo was the type of person that if they did not know the whole story, then they needed to find out, no matter what. It would absolutely eat her up if she didn't"  
Dad glared at them all before coarsely ordering them all out of the room.  
No one moved.  
"I WANT MY LETTER." Harry shouted causing Margo to jump. It was very rarely that Harry raised his voice, he was usually very quiet. She was bit frustrated herself, but more curious and annoyed than anything else.  
"GET OUT!" Vernon grabbed the boys' shoulders and dragged them into the hall with me following, locking the door immediately afterwards. Harry and Dudley begin silently fighting over who got to listen through the keyhole. Margo rolled her eyes and walked to the other door to the hallway. She could hear her parents' hushed talking perfectly.

"How do they know where he sleeps? Are they spying on us?" Who? Margo thought. She had the feeling that her parents were being a bit dramatic over something that was probably that big of a deal.  
She heard shuffling and then her father's panicked muttering, "Watching- Spying- Might be following us too."  
"What do we do, Vernon? Do we write back saying-" Her mother sounded close to  
tears  
"No! We said years ago that we would have stamped out this dangerous nonsense?"  
"But Margo-" Margo backed away from the door. She didn't know what was going on, but her parents were scared. That meant something bad right? She turned around at fled up the stair to her bedroom, her heart beating fast. What did they mean by dangerous? She closed her bedroom door and leaned up against it. Was she dangerous? She didn't think she was at least. Hundreds of conclusions flew through her mind.

8~8

The next week had been, interesting to say the least. Margo had spent most of the time in her bedroom. Her parents kept looking at her as if she would burst into flames. It was quite unnerving, so she worked as hard as possible to avoid them. Her mum and dad had moved Harry up to the spare room, it was great though, honestly. At least he didn't have to live in that cupboard anymore, which she had never agreed with. Over the course of the week, hundreds of letters had arrived for the two of them. She had feared her father was going mad. He had boarded up the entire front and back doors, as letters were somehow getting stuffed between the cracks. They kept appearing out of nowhere. she had never seen anything like it.

Her fear was further deepened by the fact that her father was currently sitting across the table from her, looking slightly crazed. She was worried.

She had basically given up trying to get the letters. She knew she wouldn't succeed in getting one as her dad would destroy it as soon as it was in sight. She had spent long hours in her room, drawing and thinking up ideas of who was trying to get a hold of them so badly. And why they hadn't used the phone. Her favorite theory was that it was a magic school coming to take them away. That would be positively amazing. It reminded her of the books she liked reading, the fantasy ones that her parents hated her reading. She had come to the conclusion long ago that they didn't like her reading about magic.

"No post on Sundays," Vernon laughed, his face screwing up into an expression that one could only describe as utter delight. Margo looked down at her toast, to be honest, he was starting to scare her. "No damn letters today-"

There was a loud thump, causing Margo to whip her head up. Dozens of letter began flying out of the chimney. What in the world? Her family all ducked, but she walked forward, dodging Harry who was trying to catch one out of the air. She rolled her eyes and kneeled down, picking one up that said her name.

Margo grinned excitedly as she opened the letter. She was finally going to find out what was going on! Margo's success was short lived though, as her father had knocked the letter out of her hands and dragged her out of the room by the middle. "No! She shrieked, let go of me!" She kicked around, but her father's grip was too strong. He dropped her in the hallway, causing her to land on her back rather painfully.

The door was slammed shut and her father looked absolutely furious, his face red, and eyes bulging from his sockets. He was pulling bits of his mustache out, "That does it! I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. No arguments!"

"No! I want to know who wants to get ahold of us so easily!" Margo argued. She didn't care if he got angry. He grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her towards him.

Everyone was scared of him, but she wasn't. She needed to know, she wouldn't be able to function properly until she did. "Now, Margaret."

She didn't flinch when he got close to her, she was terrified out of her mind, but she repeated herself. "No." Everyone had left to go pack so it was just her and her father in the hall.

She felt the impact before she realized what had happened. He had slapped her, causing her head to turn to the side. She didn't move, shocked. He hadn't done that in years. "Go, Margaret."

So she did. Tears were threatening to spill but she held them in and ran up the stairs. She felt like she couldn't breathe. The last time he had struck her was when she was home for Christmas break when she was 8 and her mother walked in. She had heard them arguing when they thought everyone was asleep a few hours afterward. She loved her family, but they were so cruel and close-minded. She used to wonder what she had done wrong to deserve it, but this time she knew she deserved it. She had crossed a line and she knew it.

Stupid curiosity. She thought as she threw clothes into a duffel bag along with one of her books. It was always getting her into trouble. She adjusted the strap of her camera, the strap was digging into her neck. She then zipped up her bag and glanced at her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was slightly disheveled and her left cheek was slightly red, it wasn't very noticeable, which she was grateful for. Margo sighed and gathered her things, and made her way downstairs.

8~8

Margo said nothing the entire drive. She honestly felt drained and tired, and she was afraid. She still didn't know what was happening and she was afraid if she said anything it would give her dad an excuse to hit her again. She was afraid he had gone insane, he kept making sharp turns and muttering things under his breath. That was really the only sounds the whole drive. That and her twin's crying because he couldn't bring his electronics.

Halfway through the drive, she felt Harry grab her hand and she smiled. She relaxed slightly and squeezed his hand. She nearly forgot they were both basically going through the same thing. Margo didn't know why she never told Harry about her father. She supposed it was because he had enough to deal with usually and he would probably freak out and worry for several years. She definitely did not want that.

They stopped at nearly midnight at a dingy motel outside of a large city. Her and Harry shared a bed in a dusty room with Dudley. It was dark and the only sound in the room was Dudley's quiet snores when Harry finally whispered something. "What do you think is so bad that Uncle Vernon would react this badly?"

She turned onto her other side so she was facing Harry, pondering the question. "I don't know. And I hate not knowing. It makes me so anxious." She answered after a couple seconds. "It makes me wonder if it's something dangerous though."]

"Well, at least it's both of us." He spoke. She could barely see him in the dark, but she could see his green eyes shining in the dark.

"Yeah," she mumbled. Dudley suddenly started snoring much louder and she internally groaned. "Night, Haz."

"Night, Margo."

The next day was probably the worst. They ate stale cereal and cold tinned tomatoes for breakfast, and when they were finished when the hotel owner asked if any of us were 'Mr. H. Potter' or 'Miss. M. Dursley' because he had hundreds of letters at the front. Her father gathered them together and we kept driving. At this point, even Mrs. Dursley was put off by her husband's behavior.

Around late afternoon her father had parked on the coast and got out locking them in the car. Dudley was complaining about something, but she didn't really pay attention to it. She was drawing on her hand with a pen she had found. She had zoned out of most of what was happening an hour and a half before they had arrived.

She was brought back to reality by her father who was grinning manically, a long thin package in his hands. "Found the place! Come on! Everybody out!"

The first thing Margo noticed was how cold it was, and how her jumper was not doing very much to keep the cold out. The second thing she noticed was that her father was pointing excitedly at a large rock way out in the sea, and sat atop it was a small shack that looked to be falling apart. That's it, she thought. They were being lead around by a crazy person.

The boat was cold, if not colder. Waves were crashing angrily against the side of the boat, spraying them with sea water every few minutes. By the time that they made it to the rock, she was damp and her shoes were squishy with water.

The inside of the shack was horrible, at the very least. There was a small fireplace that was damp and empty, a small dingy couch, and from what she could see a small bedroom off to the side. Wind whistled through the gaps in the walls and Margo shivered. This whole place gave her an extremely uneasy feeling. This whole situation was making her feel uneasy. Her father had brought some food, a bag of chips and a banana for each of us and we ate them in silence.

When night finally fell, she curled up on the floor next to Harry. He had only been given a small ragged blanket so she shared hers with him too. Dudley had been given the couch, but she didn't mind. She felt much more comfortable next to Harry. She always had been. That's just how they were she guessed.

She glanced at the watch on Dudley's wrist and saw it was 10 to midnight, almost Harry's birthday. She rolled onto her stomach and poked him. He rolled over so they were both propped up on their elbows. " At least we don't have to miss our tradition." She whispered to him, she didn't need to though, the vicious sound would have been enough to mask them talking, even if they were speaking at full volume.

Harry glanced at Dudley's watch and gave a weak smile. "I'm glad. I'd have hated to break the tradition."

Margo looked at the thin coating of sand that coated the floor and began running her fingers through it, drawing. "Do you think we'll go home tomorrow?" SHe asked him, not looking up. She didn't think they would, but she needed to know that maybe they would.

Harry sighed and rested his head on his arms, "I don't know, maybe. Hopefully Uncle Vernon will have calmed down by tomorrow. It is rather odd with the letter though isn't it?"

"It is. They're treating it as if it's dangerous though. Maybe when we go home the whole house will be full." She grinned, finishing her drawing, and looking back up to Dudley's watch. 40 seconds left. "Make a wish, Harry." She had drawn a cake and candles, with 'Happy Birthday, Harry!' written on it.

Harry grinned largely, "Thanks, Margo."

They both looked at the time, waiting for the time to finally hit midnight.

3..

2..

1..

BOOM!

Margo felt the whole shack tremble, and she shot up into the sitting position. Someone was knocking, and Margo was terrified.


	4. The Giant Man

There was another knock and then Dudley woke up with a jolt, "Where's the cannon?" He asked.

Another loud crash and came tripping into the room, a rifle in his hands. She realized that was what was in the package he had brought with them."Who's there?" he shouted." I warn you- I am armed." In Margo's opinion, he looked a bit like a cartoon, not at all intimidating. Everything was silent for a moment and then -CRASH.

The door was hit so hard that it broke right off the hinges and fell flat on the floor, a few inches from where Margo was sitting. She jumped back, nearly knocking Harry over.

A large man, and by large she meant large, was standing there. His face was barely visibly through the large mane of wild and tangled hair that made up his beard and face. You could make out his eyes, though. They glittered through the dark, two shiny black buttons under all of the hair. He squeezed through the door, ducking to avoid hitting his head, and continued standing like that so his hair only brushed the ceiling. He then proceeded to pick up the door off of the ground and stuffed it back into place. If anyone wanted to run they couldn't, unless they wanted to somehow unjam the door. He turned to look at them all. Dudley and the rest of her family looked scared out of their wits, but Margo, oddly, felt fascinated by the man. He smelt like fire and warm food.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could ya? It's not been an easy journey.." He moved over to the couch where Dudley was sitting, terrified. "Budge, ya big lump." He said. Dudley let out a squeal and ran over to hide behind their parents. Margo just stood where she was.

"An' here's Harry!" He spoke joyfully. Margo raised her eyebrows. This man knew Harry? "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the man. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes."

Margo felt Harry grip onto her wrist. Her dad made a funny rasping noise, it reminded her of a group of wasps.

" I demand that you leave at once, sir!" her father demanded. "You are breaking and entering!"

Margo wanted to correct him, technically the man wasn't breaking and entering, it wasn't even their property. "Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the man; he reached over the back of the sofa, snatched the gun out of her dad's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of plastic, and threw it in the corner.

Margo let out a short laugh. Not many people stood up to her father, and the dumbstruck look on his face was hilarious. The giant man then turned his attention to her, "An' yeh must be Margo! Boy, 'ave I 'eard a lot 'bout you!"

Margo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Really?"

The man grinned, "Yep, I 'ave." Margo smiled back at him. He was so warm and happy, how could she be afraid of him. He reminded her of one of those dogs that didn't realize how big they actually are. "Anyway- Harry," he said," a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat for yeh here- I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." He produced a somewhat squashed box from his inside jacket pocket and handed it to Harry.

She watched Harry open the box and inside was a rather large chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing, Margo let herself smile really big. She was happy Harry was getting an actual cake for his birthday, even if it had been sat on by a giant. Harry looked up, and she noticed the confused look on his face," Who are you?"

The man let out a loud booming chuckle, ""True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

There that name was again, Hogwarts. What was it? She wanted to ask, but did not want to be rude. He held out both of his hands and shook Harry and hers whole arm.

"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." He looked at the fireplace which now only contained shriveled up chip bags. He snorted and leaned forward, Margo tried to see what he was doing and failed; but when he pulled back there was a roaring fire in the grate. Margo felt herself begin to warm up, as if she was thawing.

Rubeus sat back on the sofa which was sagging because of his weight, and began pulling an assortment of things from his pockets, which were almost larger then her whole head: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Everyone was still as he cooked until he took several sausages off the poker, she noticed her brother began fidgeting. Dad grabbed his arm and muttered sharply, " Don't touch anything he gives you Dudley."

Rubeus chuckled again, but darker. "Yeh great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."

Margo sat down on the floor next to the fire, the smell of the sausages making her stomach growl. "That goes for you too, Margaret!" Her father ordered, she ignored her and accepted the food Rubeus gave her. She ate quickly, she hadn't fully eaten for a few days and she knew Harry hadn't for even longer than that.

"I'm sorry but i still don't really know who you are." Harry finally spoke after a bit of silence.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

Margo shook her head, "Um, no. Not at all. Mr. R-Hagrid." Hagrid looked absolutely astonished. "Sorry." Harry cut in.

"Sony?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the her parents, who shrank back into the shadows. "It' s them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where Harry's parents learned it all?"

Margo leaned forward, she was finally going to get some answers.

"All what?" Harry inquired.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered, Margo jumped at his sudden outburst. "Now jus' wait one second!" He had jumped to his feet, his anger seemed to fill up the entire room. The rest of her family were pushed up against the wall. "Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the them, "that this boy - these children! - know nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING?"

Margo was even more confused than ever, she had been to school, she was great at school. Then again it wasn't exactly a traditional school, but she was in fact inteligent.

"I can do some things." Harry defended, "Like Maths and stuff." But that couldn't be it right? No man sends thousands of letters and follows them hundreds of miles away just to inquire if they had gone to school. That would be mad, absolutely mad.

Hagrid waved his hand, , "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world. Aunt and Uncle's world, for yeh Margo."

"What world?" She asked again, she was so close, she just needed a little bit more information.

Hagrid turned again, "DURSLEY!" He boomed.

Margo's father was whiter than a sheet and whispered something inaudibly. Hagrid then stared wildly at Harry. "But yeh must know about yet mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

Margo was stunned. Famous? And what did this even have to do with her if it was about Harry's parents?

"What? My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" asked Harry, his face was a little pale, and his grip still hadn't loosened on her wrist.

Hagrid began to look panicked and started running his hands through his hair, ""Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." He stopped finally."Yeh don' know what yeh are?"

'_What?' _Margo thought wildly. Not 'who' but 'what'.

Her father suddenly jumped in, "Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir. I forbid you from telling them anything!"

Someone who was much more brave than Margo's father would be scared out of their wits if they had been looked at like Hagrid was. Every word Hagrid said was laced with absolute rage. "You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"

"Kept what from me?" Harry asked eagerly, and Margo nodded with him. They both were fed up with the suspense, they just wanted to know what was going on.

Her father let out another shout, "STOP! I FORBID YOU."

The room suddenly became dead silent before Hagrid looked at the two of them. "Harry, yer a wizard. Margo yer a witch."

Margo's mother gave a gasp of horror. Margo was torn between being happy and being sick. "-a what?" Harry gasped.

She licked her lips, "Are you serious?"

"A wizard, both of yeh." He sat on the sofa and she heard a creak as it, once again, tried to hold Hagrid's weight. "An' thumpin' good'uns, I'd say after yeh've been trained up a bit. An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letters."

We both reached out our hands to finally take our respective letters. This time it was addressed to Miss. M. Dursley, The Floor, Hut-On-The-Rock, The Sea. She slowly took the letter out of the envelope, her hands were shaking; it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Dursley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Margo, stared at the letter for a few moments, questions running through her head so fast that she could barely keep up with her own mind. She couldn't figure out what to say in reply to this, she was pulled from her thoughts by Harry, who had apparently decided to say something: "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

Margo suppressed a groan of frustration, "_That's_ what you're going to ask first? What about what is an 'Order of Merlin'? Or even where Hogwarts is?" She realized what she said a few seconds later and quickly apologized. She didn't mean for it to come out that way.

Hagrid spoke,"Gallopin' Gargoyles, that reminds me" All Margo got from that was how odd an exclamation that was. But then he pulled a live owl out of his pocket and Margo couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed.

"How in the world-?" She muttered under her breath. She had a feeling that she'd be questioning a lot of things soon. The giant pulled out a feather quill and a long piece of parchment, and began writing. Margo couldn't read it, but she knew he was probably sending a letter to the school. How did he expect an owl to take it though?

He held the rolled up parchment to the owl and it clasped it in its beak and flew off, out into the storm. Margo looked at it for a few seconds before turning her head back to Hagrid. "Where was I?" said Hagrid.

Her father was still standing there, pale-faced and but looking so angry that Margo took a few steps back so that she was standing further behind Harry. "They're not going." he stated.

"I'd like ter seek a Muggle like you to stop him.", Hagrid said.

"Muggle?" Margo asked, finding her voice again.

"It's what we call nonmagic folk. An' it's your bad luck yeh grow up in a group o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took him in that we'd put a stop to this nonsense,"said Uncle Vernon. "swore we'd stamp it out of him. A wizard indeed!"

Margo glared at her dad, he had known the whole time that Harry was magic, yet never said anything. That's terrible. "You knew?! You knew I'm a- a wizard?'

"Knew!" Her mother shrieked, catching Margo by surprise. She was definitely not expecting her mother to talk. " "Knew! Of course we knew! How 41 could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

Her mother took a large, deep breath. She seemed to have had this all bottled up for years and it was just coming out.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you! And then! And then you go and infect Margo!"

She grabbed onto Harry's arm. From the sounds of it, you can't infect someone with magic. It sounded like a gift, not something you could catch like a sickness. Could you? And even if that was the truth, she found, she didn't care.

"Blown up? You said they died in a car crash!" Harry said, Margo looked at his face to see how pale it was. She felt extremely bad for him. This couldn't be very easy to stomach, she was finding it hard to stomach the whole magic thing in the first place.

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.

Hagrid didn't look angry anymore, and he began running his hands through his hair again. "I never expected this," he spoke quietly, his voice worried. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone 3 s gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

He threw a nasty look at her family that almost made Margo feel like applauding.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..." He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -"

"Who?" she questioned.

"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Gulpin' gargoyles, guys, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..." Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.

"Nah -can't spell it. All right - Voldemort. " Hagrid shuddered. The shudder was so rough that she heard the sofa creak and groan once again. Margo could practically feel the terror radiation off of Hagrid "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway."

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side."

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' -" Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound that vaguely resembled a large horn.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find - anyway..."

"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't 43 do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

Margo was almost entirely focused on paying attention to Harry's expressions. He looked sad and in pain, and she wanted nothing more than to hug him and tell him that it was okay to be alright, like she usually would. The disturbing part was that she was reminded Margo of dreams that Harry had told her about. A flash of green light... Hagrid was watching them both sadly. "Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."

"Load of old tosh," grumbled her father.

Margo felt Harry move slightly next to her when he spoke. Why did her father seem to not be able to stop? Couldn't he just be quiet. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched. "Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured - and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion - asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types - just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"

Margo let out a gasp just at the moment that Hagrid jumped up from the sofa and pulled out a worn pink umbrella. He pointed it at her father as if he was wielding a at that moment, he spoke low and dangerously., "I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you - one more word... "

Her father seemed to lose his courage once again and pressed himself back up against the wall. Margo drug a hand through her hair and tied it up, pulling the annoying strands of blonde hair from her mouth. It was beginning to distract her as she watched as Hagrid sat right back down on the now broken sofa.

"But what happened to Vol-, sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who?" Harry asked again.

"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go?"

"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back."

"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."

She always knew something was different about Harry, but never voiced it. He always seemed too good to be true. She didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't apart of her life. But something was still weird to her. How was she even a witch? She wasn't anything special, not like Harry. She was born into a painfully normal family, just like her. There was no way there was something even remotely interesting about her life either. And she wasn't saying that having your parents die at the hands of a magical psychopath was interesting or something she wanted, she was just saying that it was just an event that led to him being extraordinary. She had nothing like that. Was it even possible? To have magic when you're born into a nonmagical family?

"Hagrid?" Margo said quietly."How can I have magic when I was born into a nonmagical family?"

Hagrid looked at her and nodded," Some of us are just born like that. Muggleborn, yer called. Entirely normal."

Margo let out small 'oh'. That wasn't much of an answer though. "I still don't think I could possibly be a witch."

"Yeah,I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard." Harry said quietly. Margo whipped her head to look at him. "You're joking right?"

To both of their surprise, Hagrid just laughed. "Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you were angry or scared?"

Margo immediately thought of the Piers incident. Then thought back some more, back to school. That one time when some girls were chasing her and a plant pot somehow appeared and tripped one of them up when it had been a couple feet away earlier... A bully that become soaking wet when she was in science, who claimed that she had sprayed him with water from her hands. Why had she never wondered about those things before? Hadn't all of those times been when she had been scared and angry?

She glanced back up at Hagrid who was giving them a big smile. " See? Harry Potter, Margo Dursley, not wizards- you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts, Harry."

Her father though, had of course, decided to come back for more. "Haven't I told you they're not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. And she'll be going back to Tring Park! I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish - spell books and wands and -"

"If they want ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter' s son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and the both of them won't know themself. they'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled-"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL To TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

But Margo could tell, he had finally gone too far and Hagrid was not having any of it. Hagrid seized his umbrella and swung it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, "- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDOREIN- FRONT- OF- ME!"

He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley - there was a flash of purple, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp screech, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat butt, screaming in pain. When he turned his back on them, Margo saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. She snickered.

Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.

She was honestly surprised it took them so long to leave the room. Hagrid glances down at his umbrella and scratched his beard. "Shouldn'ta lost me temper." He said regretfully. "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."

Margo released another laugh, but at the same time felt slightly bad for her brother.

"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff - one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."

"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.

"Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Why were you expelled?"Margo inquired further.

Hagrid ignored her question."It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."

He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry. "You both can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."

This was actually happening,Margo thought. She was a witch.

* * *

**_ Hello there, everyone! Long time no see! I hope these two chapters in two days make up for the past like, 10 months of not posting. I'm been very busy with school and things, but i'll try to work myself into some type of schedule. I've been writing scenes from Goblet of Fire and Halfblood Prince to get back into writing Margo though, and I am very excited for the things to come. I have some IMPORTANT things to say though so no one comments on it. This whole fic basically started as me practicing writing in 3rd person (I am enjoying it too.) So I apologize if there are any errors with my pronouns. Most of them I fix when I catch them. Also, I will be using American measurement here because I am American and the metric system is very confusing to me. My apologies. Anyways, what house do you think Margo should be in? I'm a bit torn myself._**


End file.
